The Jinchuriki Guardian
by Paradoxial-Existence
Summary: Lets change the style,, the main character is you.. For girls only sorry guys


Disclaimer : I dont own Naruto or any of its characters...

I sort of make this type of fanfic before.Wherein instead of just the Anime's characters running the show, you yourself is in it. I gave it a try if it will be a click.

Again.. (" ") are your thoughts.

Part taken in the Shippuden series, where they discovered the hideout of Orochimaru and they are able to bind up Kabuto with the help of Yamato's binding technique. You have shoulder length golden hair let loose on you back and ocean blue eyes. You wear a rather plain circlet on your forehead and you have your Konoha protector tied to your arm.

* * *

You've just arrived in the right time. Naruto fell to the ground. Sakura caught him in her arms and you approached.

"Naruto? Naruto?!" she was trying to keep him conscious.

"Rei? What are you doing here?" you kneeled before the lying Naruto checking his chakra and vital signs.

"I'm here to help" you placed your hands on top of the other on Naruto's chest.

"Shouldnt you be resting as Tsunade-sama said? you should head back to Konoha" he kneeled beside you placing his hand on your shoulder.

"I'm tired of always hiding Yamato-san." you said softly with tears forming in your eyes.

"A life is in danger his running out of chakra. And you know you cant control the kyuubi on your own." you looked at Naruto sympathetically.

"So it was you who assisted me awhile ago with sealing the kyuubi" Sai and Sakura were surprised.

you nodded.

Yamato was touched by your determination to help. He releases his hands from your shoulder and stood up.

You made the hand symbols and centered your chakra on your hand. From the long run and the kyuubi sealing, you know you don't have enough chakra to suffice the need of Naruto.

_("But I just have to try") _

"Chakra transfer" you put your head infront of Naruto's, your lips partly open, distance from his is only by an inch. You can feel his every breath capturing yours. You felt yourself slowly weakening.

"Captain Yamato, is this?" Sakura questioned, astonished by your skill.

"Hai, its one of the legendary medical skills that only the Jinchuriki guardian can do. The fifth was able to accumulate that skill cause of her bloodline."

"Rei" you opened your eyes and saw Naruto blushing. "What are you doing?? (" I think thats enough") you stood up to your knee and removed your hand from his chest. Naruto sat back in an Indian sit manner.

"You didnt intend to.. " He was still blushing and his point fingers touching each other. ( the hinata style)

"Shut up Naruto!" Sakura slammed his head with her fist.

You giggled at the scene, you were happy you were able to help. You tried to stand up on your feet then felt the sudden depletion in your body. You felt you worked out for the whole day. You almost fainted luckily Sai caught you.

"Are you alright?" you manage to gather streght to stand up as Sai supported you.

"I think I wont be able to come with you to meet Sasuke" you smiled at them.

Yamato casted his wood clone,

"Don't let Kabuto out of your eyes and watch over Rei."

"understood" the clone assisted you to and lay your back on the same rock where Kabuto is tied.

Naruto approached you, " Rei, araigato. I swear, your chakra will be of good use. I'll bring Sasuke back to Konoha"

Yamato nodded to you in farewell and they were all off to the hideout.

It was quiet, Kabuto was a meter from you, you laid your back on the rock. Then you at looked at him and he smiled to you.

"So you are the Jinchuriki guardian that the Akatsuki have rumored about" you twitched at the idea.

"didnt expect you to be so young"

"Shut up Kabuto" Yamato's clone was standing infront of Kabuto.

"Sheesh, your such a grumpy guinea pig. I'm just opening a little talk with her" he smirked at him.

You looked at the sky, and saw an eagle hovering over. Kabuto was having a little chat with the clone but you werent able to grasp all what they're talking about. All you just felt was your body's scream for rest.

"Yamato-san" you said softly to the clone,

"you dont mind if I take a little nap don't you?" you smiled to him weakly.

He nodds to you and you gaze again to the skies.

Just as you were to close your eyes, when there was a loud explosion from the hideout. You gathered all your strength to stand up, smoke was coming from their direction.

Poof!

The clone disappeared. Before you knew it Kabuto freed himself from the wooden rope and walked to you slowly. You pull out your kunai from your leg pocket, and stanced for defence.

"you dont expect me to fight you in that state right?" he chuckled.

You know you don't have chance of winning, with barely any chakra to support you stand. _("Everybody's fighting.. I cant just stand here"_). You gripped the kunai tighter. So you have decided, you glared at him..

"Bring it on!"

But before you knew it Kabuto was already at your back, "too slow" he whispered to your ear, He touch your back and pressed on the chakra points to completely stun your body. And you were out.

* * *

Ummm... so how do you think? I'm gonna rewrite the whole thing.. Imean.. it sucks from my point lolz..

but i'll be working on my other fict first, i dont wanna start another story wherein my mind is still gobbled up in the other


End file.
